Gossip XGirl
by SeXysangokittygrl05
Summary: Someone at Xavier's Institute has taken to writing a gossip blog. Magneto meets a young atractive woman who bares a striking resemblence to an heiress who disappeared and use to be a gossip fodder.
1. Chapter 1: At the Bar

My latest fic, I thank God for my talent and the inspirations, and for my friends who support me when I'm down. Happy Patriot's Day all. God bless.

_Seven years ago party girl and heiress Marissa Rhodes disappeared. A young genius she had finished high school prior to her debutant ball, after which she disappeared. Rumors have been circulating about her disappearance. Some say that she overdosed, overs that she killed herself, others that she was murdered, but if she is dead than why no funeral? Where's the body? Could the heiress still be alive, and if so where has she been all of these years and why did she leave?_

_Like the character in the infamous series you know you love me,_

_Xo Xo Gossip X-Girl._

Lance Corporal Fiona O'Riley sat at the bar and rolled her eyes at the post on the infamous site. It was an obvious spin-off of the famed Gossip Girl, only it told the story of real people, some she use to know. If she were to guess Gossip X-Girl, may actually be one of the X-Men. One would think that with all the threats to both human and mutant kind they would be way too busy to update, and yet whoever they were they found the time, maybe it had something to do with their mutant power. In any case she had only logged on to check if there had been any news about Marissa Rhodes, there wasn't, and for that she was grateful.

Lance Corporal O'Riley, had been transferred to the JAG office in New York after the surgery on her hip, due to a war wound which also earned her another purple heart, not that she ever cared about medals. New York was one of the few places on Earth that she would rather not be. The idea of torture, by Hamas, Al-Quida, or the Taliban seemed preferable to being stuck here. There were a lot of bad memories here, and she would rather not be reminded. Hopefully once she had healed she would be cleared for active duty again. She sat there reading posts from the site and listening to music via YouTube while sipping a safe sex on the beach(the non-alcoholic version of sex on the beach). It was evening and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and was continuing to sink lower. Sadly the longer she stayed here the more likely she was to run into someone she would rather not see again. Reflecting on her past the attractive redhead stared into her drink while while the instrumental version of Apologize played on YouTube. An advantage of having headphones on was being able to ignore the guys at the other end of the bar who had occasionally tried making eye contact and flirting with her. She knew the type, the sleazy pick-up artists who lived for the one night stands and couldn't commit even if their lives depended on it.

She had had enough of those types, seen too many of them as a teenager, and while she was not yet twenty-four she knew that she wasn't going to make the mistake of getting involved with one of those idiots. Taking another sip of her drink she switched to the acoustic version, just as she heard someone moving near her.

"Yes, I've been told I look like someone named Marissa Rhodes, and no I don't feel like going camping with you, and I am no angel and didn't fall from heaven. From what little I know of my father I wouldn't doubt that he was a thief though I doubt he stole any stars from the sky. And rather then run through the rest of the cheesy pick-up lines that I've already heard and don't care to hear, please leave me alone before I lose it and use my Marine Corp training to hurt one of you schmucks," Fiona said in a tired voice.

"I was just going to ask if this seat was taken," a deeper voice said. Fiona looked up shocked to see an older man though in very good shape standing beside her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, yes, I thought-" said apologetically removing her headphones and hitting the mute button on her laptop.

"Don't worry, I saw those other guys and I figured you might like one less empty seat next to you when they start getting seriously drunk."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm Fiona by the way," Fiona replied introducing herself.

"Eric Lehnsherr," Eric said introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you," Fiona said shaking his hand.

"Same to you. Marine Corp is it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm Lance Corporal O'Riley," Fiona answered lifting up the short sleeve on her shrug to show her USMC tattoo on her right arm.

"Semper Fidelis," Eric said quoting the motto.

"Always faithful."

"Not a lot of people who like to subscribe to such discipline," Eric commented. "I'll have a dry martini," he said to the bartender.

"Tell me about it."

"I wasn't aware that they had a Marine base in New York."

"They don't, I was assigned to the JAG office here."

"Ah, lawyer."

"Yeah, I studied for my law degree so in the case of a serious injury I could remain in the corp."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Bullet to the hip, had surgery, and now I'm recovering here."

"Sounds painful."

"Yeah, and it gets worse in the cold and rainy weather."

"I hope they prescribed you something for the pain."

"Can't, NA, narcotics anonymous," Fiona said showing her five year coin. "I had a problem as a teenager, and I've been clean for close to eight years now."

"Wow, that's tough."

"Tell me about it."

"So where are you from?"

"Here, New York haven't been here since I graduated from high school."

"Got any family here?"

"I guess if you can call them that. Personally I don't."

"Bad blood huh? I use to have that problem with my children."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was my fault?"

"I had a crappy mother and a father who was busy jet-setting around the world and couldn't even stop by to say hi, send for us, or even send a post card. I recognize a father who isn't always there for his children if at all."

"Wow." Erik chuckled, "you really got me pegged. Yeah, I guess I wasn't such a good father. I'm trying to make up for that but they are about your age now and I'm not sure I can make it up to them now, or if they will even give me the chance."

"No offense but having no biological father around growing up I have to side with them on this one."

"What about a step-father?"

"Oh I had plenty of those, most weren't around long, and that poor excuse for a mother fleeced them for all they were worth."

"Sounds charming."

"I'm worried I might run into her or my younger sister."

"Well as a father who has made a lot of mistakes of my own and who wants to make it right with my kids, I would strongly encourage you to at least try and make the effort to mend those broken ties."

"I don't know if that would be wise, we have a very contentious relationship, and I don't think they care much for those who are in the armed forces and I would rather just not get into it with any of them."

"Fair enough, what about friends?"

"I have maybe one friend left in the world after a mistake I made in high school."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I slept with one of my best friends' boyfriend. Think it's that bad?"

"I suppose it is pretty bad, but people rarely ever marry their boyfriend from high school so surely they got over it or will get over with time."

"Wouldn't be too sure of that, Emma knows how to hold a grudge."

"Well it has been a few years now, people change, they grow, they learn to let go."

"Maybe you're right, after all I found my way back to God and to Jesus, maybe she learned how to forgive."

"That's good for you."

"For God and country, but I would just assume they don't know I'm alive.

"What do you mean? How can they not know you are alive."

"They sent me away, I changed my name and joined the Marine Corp without telling them about any of it. I didn't even write or call."

"Well they must be really torn up over what they think happened to you. With all due respect I think you owe them the knowledge that their daughter, their sister, is still alive and well."

"If you knew who they were, or why they sent me away, you would agree that I don't owe them a damn thing."

"It must pretty bad, but what about your little sister? What has she done to you? Don't you think you owe her the truth so that she doesn't continue mourning the loss of her older sister? Don't you owe her that?"

"Perhaps. So enough about me, what about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I work part time at a school for gifted youngsters."

"Sounds like that Xavier Institute."

"Something like that."

"What about your kids?"

"Twins from my first marriage, a son and a daughter, and a daughter from my second marriage that I only recently found out about."

"How many times have you been married?"

"Just the two times, widowed both times."

"That doesn't sound promising. I've watched enough episodes of Forensic Files, and the CSI shows to know that being widowed more than once usually indicates a psycho who kills off a spouse for either insurance or because they are a control freak who can't stand their spouse making their own decisions or want a divorce. No offense."

"None taken, but I can assure you it's nothing like that. I don't need any insurance payout, I would gladly give a divorce in the case of an unhappy marriage, and while I may like control I wouldn't kill my wife when I don't get total control."

"Well that's good to know."

"What about you? Have you ever been married?"

"And find myself in the middle of a messy divorce? No way, besides I'm either always working or lying in a hospital bed getting medical attention for a battle wound and I don't date co-workers, so not a lot of time to find Mr. Right, and I have no interest in Mr. Right-now anymore."

"Fair enough."

"Hey honey, care to dump the old geezer and go for some prime rib?" one of the guys came over.

"Sorry, but Eric and I already made plans and it wouldn't be right for me to go out with someone else before than. Now scram before I show you the kind of pain that a Marine is capable of inflicting on someone."

"Yeah right," and took the empty seat to her left and reached for her hand, she grabbed it and twisted it around.

"What is your problem bitch!"

"That is no way to talk to a lady, and the lady told you to leave her alone, she already told you we have plans," Eric said catching a hand that came at her.

"Fine, you're not my type anyways," he said leaving.

"Thanks for the help, though I have to admit I don't normally need help, but I appreciate it none the less."

"I'm glad I could help," Eric said.

"So when do you want to go out?" Fiona asked.

"Are you serious about that?"

"Yeah why not, you aren't married are you?"

"No, but are you sure you want to go out with someone you just met, someone who is old enough to be your grandfather?"

"Why not, you can't be any worse than the guys I use to date in high school."

"Perhaps, but don't you think you would rather go out with someone your age?"

"Like those guys," she asked indicating the guys that were bothering her earlier. "No thanks, I've had enough of those immature punks. No I think I would much rather give someone older with maturity and wisdom a try. Besides this is the most civil conversation I've had outside of work, and I already said I don't date co-workers."

"If you say so I guess it couldn't hurt, so where do you want to meet?"

"There is a little bookstore with a coffee shop down the street from here, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I often go there on my free weekends."

"Meet me there at around seven on Friday, hopefully I won't get held up at work."

"Sounds good."

"Here is my card, it has my cell number on it, and currently it's my home phone as well and may even remain as such since I will probably get deployed as soon as I'm better."

"Here is my card with my cell number as well which is the only sure way to reach me. If you get held up or have to reschedule, or even change your mind, call me."

"Sure thing, call me and tell me what kinda date we're having so I'll know how to dress."

"Sure thing."

"So we should probably finish our drinks, and call it a night."

"Good idea, you barely touched yours."

"Yeah, I do the same thing with my coffee when I get wrapped up in work or sewing. Same thing with beer and wine when I'm reading a book before going to sleep, I get involved in something and forget about everything else, same goes for food, which is why I'm so thin. I get busy and forget about my hunger and it passes."

"That can't be healthy." Eric said taking a swig of his drink.

"Tell me about it, they have actually threatened sticking an IV drip in my arm while I'm not looking." Fiona said taking a long sip of her drink.

"I'll get this." Erik said paying for both the drinks.

"Thanks, I'll buy the coffees."

"If you insist."

They finished their drinks and exited the bar.

"So I'll see you Friday, then."

"Sure will unless I get sick or shot." Fiona said entering the cab slipping her laptop case in first.

"Let's hope neither."

"Well, as I say to my co-worker, God bless. I'll see you Friday."

"Same to you." Eric said, closing the cab door behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. God Bless and Jesus Christ be with you all. Please review, tell me what you think, even if it isn't flattering.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

Once again I would like to thank my Lord Jesus Christ.

I would also like to thank my friends Storm and Draco for reviewing.

Here is the next chapter, enjoy and God bless.

* * *

_Spotted, Magneto with a much younger woman who looks vaguely familiar. Wonder who she is. Interesting tattoo on her arm, the Marine Corp insignia, must be a jarhead. Looks like he bought the drinks and they exited the bar together. What's going on between them? They sure look friendly, one might even say cozy. What's a man his age doing with a woman her age? If something should happen I'll keep you updated._

_Xo Xo, Gossip X-Girl_

"Well, well, well. It looks like Magneto has a new girlfriend!" Jubilee said sitting on her bed reading the latest post on her laptop.

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked looking over her friend's shoulder.

"Well look and see for yourself." Jubilee replied. Amara looked at the picture posted showing their teacher sitting at a bar with a an attractive young woman with long red hair, and a tattoo on her arm.

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe they're just talking." Amara suggested.

"Oh come on, the way they are talking intimately together! Do you honestly think there isn't something going on between the two of them? I mean come on he bought the drinks and they left together!"

"It doesn't matter what I think or what you think. What other people do is their own business. So unless they do something involving us we should stay out of it and mind our own business," Amara scolded, she never really got into gossip as the other girls did and she didn't care much for it.

"Oh come on! Aren't you at least a little bit curious about what our teachers do during their free time?"

"That's their business, not ours. If they feel like sharing with us than they will, and in the mean time we should just mind our own business." Amara said leaving for the library.

"Hey, Amara, did you see the latest gossip post?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, I have, Jubilee showed me, and I don't care to hear anymore about it."

"Man you're no fun." Tabitha pretended to pout.

"Tabitha, you know I don't care much for gossip, I'm not too crazy about some of the celebrity magazines. We all know that most of the people they talk about have their problems and are pretty messed up and either way it isn't our business." Amara said continuing down the hall to the library.

"Fine." Tabitha said going off to find something to entertain herself.

Amara reached the library and sat down to study. Even after all these year some of the students still couldn't resist what they considered to be a good piece of gossip. The arrival of the gossip blog only made things worse. Sadly on this site it wasn't just the celebrities that were mentioned but many of the X-Men and many other mutants. Nothing was sacred anymore, there was no privacy to be had, not even at the Xavier Institute. No doubt there would be whispers about the latest update. She suspected that Wanda and Pietro would hear about this before long, and if there was one thing Amara was curious about was their reaction to the possibility that their father was seeing someone their age. Wanda was known for her temper and while she didn't seem to care to much about her father, she might still react to this piece of gossip. Of course it was none of Amara's business or that of any of the other student unless of course an enraged Wanda showed up and did some serious damage either at the institute or in Bayville. Of course the fact that Magneto was one of their teachers things could get awkward around the dinner and breakfast table, some of the students loved to discuss the latest gossip, and with this new piece things might get quiet around him. And of course he knew about the gossip site and would no doubt figure out that he appeared on said site. No doubt Professor Xavier would also figure it out and he didn't care much for the site, nor did Mr. Logan, and he was known to run them ragged during training. Of course if Amara gave Magneto the heads up she might be able to avoid the usual torture sessions in the Danger Room exercises. Of course he sometimes stayed at one of his former bases and might not be back until there was a new piece of gossip that had nothing to do with him. With any luck he wouldn't be back until it was forgotten. After finally finishing some of her homework assignments she closed her books and headed back to her room. On the way back she ran into Erica Rhodes, the newest student at the Xavier Institute. Erica was still a teenager and she didn't have any friends, not at the Xavier Institute and not at her old school. And to the best of Amara's knowledge no friends at Bayville High, though considering that mutants weren't exactly popular at school that wasn't too surprising. Erica Rhodes was from a wealthy family, and use to have an older sister, Marissa, who to everyone's knowledge was dead. Marissa had lost all her friends in high school before disappearing. Erica had been heart broken when she was told that her sister was probably dead. She had cut herself off from any friend she had had at the time and didn't bother to even try making any new ones. There were some rumors that she had tried to kill herself, all that was for certain was that after her sister disappeared she was moved to a psyche ward. And since she dressed goth and covered her arms either with sleeves or with gloves so if she did slash her wrists it was anyone's guess. Whether or not she was suicidal was anyone's guess, even the professor couldn't read her mind, the only way to find out what she was thinking would be for Rogue to touch her and absorb her thoughts, but the professor wasn't about to violate the girl's trust like that.

"Hey, Erica how are you doing?" Amara asked trying to make conversation. While Erica was often cold towards everyone Amara couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Pretty much the same as when I got here." Was Erica's bored answer as she passed Amara and headed towards the library.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you, but if you want to talk, the professor is a good listener, as is Jean, and Ororo. And if you don't feel like talking to them I would be more than happy to listen." Amara offered. Erica stopped and turned around to face.

"Why, so you can post it on that disgusting gossip blog? No thanks, I got enough trouble without all that crap. As it is I'm already gossip fodder for those stupid tabloids, I don't need people reading about me anymore than they already do!" Erica snapped before turning around to head towards the library.

"I wouldn't do that, I don't even like that site, nor do I approve of it." Amara said causing Erica to stop dead in her tracks. "I don't think it's anyone's business what goes on with you or anyone else for that matter, unless an individual is a danger to themselves or others they should be left alone."

Erica turned to face her. "Then why do you bother asking me? If it's none of your business why are you asking?"

"Because you look depressed, like you need someone to talk to. I know that it can't be easy losing someone you love, and I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, and no one deserves to suffer such pain in silence. It could help to let some of that pain out." Amara answered.

"I'm tired of talking with people, opening up to them. I did more than enough of that at the psyche ward, and it gets really old really fast. I would rather suffer in silence as you put it, than trust another person." Erica said turning and leaving.

"Perhaps, but it isn't healthy keeping it all bottled up inside." Amara said knowing that her statement fell on deaf ears. Sighing in defeat she turned around and headed back to her room.

Erica sat in the library with a book on anthropology called Dead Men Do Tell Tales by William R. Maples, Ph.D. and Michael Browning. Ray, who was in the library happened to glance over and see the title of the book she was reading.

"Interesting choice in reading, what's it about?"

"Forensic anthropology." Erica answered without even looking up.

"A bit dark and gruesome don't you think?" Ray asked.

"I enjoy it, I find it interesting how they are able to find a person's identity from their bones and tell the story of their death."

"Even so, it may not be a good idea for you to read such dark stuff."

"Why not? Because my poor sorry excuse for a mother or grandmother told you lot that I wasn't to read such depressing books on such depressing subjects?" Erica asked in a irreverent tone.

Ray rolled his eyes and decided that he could finish his report in his room.

Erica liked the quiet of being alone, she had grown to like it after being in a psyche ward for the past few years, not to mention her time in that pretentious private school where she took a lot of flak for being the younger sister of the notorious party girl of the Upper East Side. Even the nuts and psychos didn't give her a break, when they weren't acting crazy they would sometimes mistake her for her sister. Finally after several years between being in the psyche ward to being whisked away to make appearances with her mother and whichever new husband she was on, just to make it look like they were a happy, _sane,_ normal family, which they weren't. If her mother asked her to go to another event she might just run away to a country with a non-extradition treaty, or even feed herself to sharks or something. It drove her crazy having to pretend, or try to pretend that they were happy. As of late her mother was currently between husbands or as Marissa and Erica use to say, between divorces. Having grown up with a mother who went through husbands like wild fire, she became indifferent to the various guys who came in and out of her life.

Dismissing thoughts about her dysfunctional family Erica continued reading her book. Just then Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Ah, Erica, how have you doing?"

"Like I told Lava Girl, pretty much the same as when I got here."

"I see, are you enjoying your book?"

"Yeah, I love forensic anthropology."

"Well I'm glad you have something you enjoy reading."

"Yeah, and please spare me the lecture on how I shouldn't read something so dark."

"Well, it couldn't hurt for you to read something a little more...light. I suppose as long as you don't focus too much on the dark and unpleasant things, then there is no reason you can't read what you want. As long as you keep it in balance."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Well I'll be doing some reading in here if that's alright with you."

"It's your place."

"If you want to talk, feel free to let me know."

"Will do."

People at the Xavier Institute were nice but she wasn't about to let anyone get to close to her, she had been there once before and she didn't want to go back to that. She had seen her sister get into some trouble with her friends after her mistake so she decided not to make that same mistake.

Magneto came home and headed to the library, he still couldn't get his head wrapped around what had happened. It had been decades since he had last been out with a woman her age, and just as long since a woman her age was interested in him. Once in the library he caught sight of the newest student with her knees up to her chest and reading another book on a subject others at the institute would rather not read most likely involving death.

"Hey," was Erica's greeting, though she didn't look up from her book.

"Miss. Rhodes," Erik greeted before going and finding the professor.

"Erik, I see you're back, and I can tell there is something bothering you. Would you care to talk about it?"

"I met a young woman at the bar," Erik began.

"And?"

"Well, we chatted and one thing led to another and now we have a date."

"I see. How much younger?"

"I'd say about the same age as the twins." Erik answered causing Charles to raise an eyebrow slightly. "Really?"

"Yes, and she was the one who asked." Erik said before his friend could ask.

"I see. Does that bother you?"

"Which part?"

"The part about her being the same age as Pietro and Wanda."

"Maybe a little. It's been decades since I was out with a woman her age, and probably just as long since a woman her age was even interested in me, in that way."

"So would you rater not go on your date?"

"I wouldn't say that, I just think that she would be better off going out with someone closer to her in age."

"I take it she is a little too immature for you."

"No she is quite, mature for a woman her age. I just think that she may need to give the men her age another chance, though considering the attitudes of some of the young men at the bar, I can understand why she would rather look elsewhere."

"Perhaps, but all the same maybe you should give it a chance, if it doesn't work out at least you'll know, and if it does work out then, well that's good as well."

"Listen to the prof, Mags! I mean come on how often do you get asked out by a younger woman, and I mean besides in your wildest dreams?" Erica asked peaking in on them through a bookshelf.

"Miss Rhodes, as happy as I am that you feel inclined to join in a civil conversation, would you mind telling me what it is you need?"

"I'm sorry Chuck, I just couldn't help but over hear and I felt compelled to give our friend here my advice."

"Well as much as we both appreciate your opinion on the matter, I'm not sure it is appropriate. So I would appreciate it if you would allow us to continue our conversation."

"Look, I can understand you not wanting to hear advice from a teenager, especially one who has spent the better part of the past seven years in a psych ward but all the same, even you have to agree that Mags here needs to live a little. After all he isn't getting any younger, and neither are you for that matter, Chuck. Hmm maybe you should consider dating a younger woman too."

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss Rhodes, in the mean time it's getting late and you best be getting to bed." Charles said a little eager to get her out of the conversation.

"Fine, I'll go. But all the same I think it would be wise if you would give this woman a chance Mags. By the way does this mystery woman have a name or anything?"

"Her name is Fiona O'Riley."

"Really? That's interesting, there was a Fiona O'Riley who went to high school briefly with my late sister Marissa, but it couldn't be her since she's been in a coma for the past eight years."

"Well seeing as it takes a few years to make Lance Corporal I would guess not. Unless of course she did all her training while comatose, in which case she would be a medical marvel."

"Lance Corporal? What is she a Marine?"

"Good guess, she is stationed at the JAG office here and don't even think about trying to find her so that you can dig-up some dirt for that disgusting blog."

"Well, hoorah, and don't worry I hate those gossip blogs too, and have no interest in posting anything on them."

"Good, now off you go to bed." Erik said dismissing the young woman. When she was gone and out of earshot. Charles turned to him sensing that there was something else his friend wanted to tell him.

"Erik? I know you, and while I didn't pry into your mind I can't help but sense that there was something you didn't want to say in front of Miss Rhodes."

"Well there is something else that bothers me about her."

"Yes?"

"You should have seen her, Charles, she looked a lot like Erica. The two of them could pass for sisters. If I didn't know any better, I could swear that I had been having a drink with her older sister."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, God bless and thank you for reading.


End file.
